


The Best Medicine

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, bwb au, wow look at my amazing summary, you have 3 tries to guess what that medicine is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry gets sick and is brought to Acorn Hall where Arya nurses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> *rises from the coffin* Guess who's back? This bitch.
> 
> So my writing is a bit rusty so I'm sorry if this is bad, but I need to begin that comeback from somewhere.
> 
> Shout out to my friend and her little giffic that started that made this whole thing.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy

Arya released halfway to the bedroom she was mumbling to herself and the servants probably thought she lost her mind. She was close to lose it for real if she had to be honest with herself.

When the Brotherhood came unannounced(they usually sent a message a day or two before), Arya had been excited. She could go on a short hunting in the woods around the keep with Anguy and she can joke around with Tom and she will get to spend time with Gendry. She hated she was stuck at Acorn Hall while the Brotherhood was riding around and yet, she understood their reasoning. But all her joy succumbed when she saw the brothers carrying an unconscious Gendry.

A sickness, the maester said. And an unknown one at that, nothing he knew about and nothing he could guarantee a full recovery for. Arya barely remembered the last day and night. All she did was help the master take care of Gendry. Trying to reduce the fever, making sure he is still breathing. There was a moment she remembered clearly when Gendry snapped out of his unconsciousness for few seconds. He didn’t open his eyes, he just mumbled some unintelligible words, but the maester said it was a sign he can still be healed and Arya felt like the knot her heart was twisted in eased, even just a little. After the maester was done and said now they had to wait to see if he sweats out the fever, Arya still refused to leave his side. She couldn’t. Neither physically nor mentally. The simple thought of her going away, even just for minutes and Gendry could...no, she refused to even think that word. She recalled rage taking over her and how she stuck her dagger in a space between two stones of the wall. Hot tears were running down her face and she whipped them away, angrily. Damned be all the Gods in that stupid world. They already took all she ever had, she will walk the Seven Hells barefoot before she’ll let them take Gendry too. And after that all she remembered was resting her head on his chest, to make sure his heart was still beating. And that’s how she felt asleep and the constant thumping of his heart is all that seemed to allow her to sleep. Still alive. Stay alive.

Arya snapped out of the memory and entered the chamber, the bowl full of hot soup in her hands. The only reason she accepted to leave his side was because she knew she was faster than any of the serving girls. She would have run back too, but the soup would have spilled and the whole point of her leaving his side was to bring him hot soup. The maester said if he isn’t conscious, they’ll have to force feed him. When she reached his bedside, she set the soup bowl on the nightstand and bent over him. She rested her head on his bare chest and she left out a soft sigh of relief when she felt his heart beating. The maester prompted him slightly against the bedpost so he won’t choke on the soup while she feeds him. 

Then Gendry twitched and Arya froze in place. He moved his head a little and groaned barely audibly. Arya enlivened in a second, but she didn’t get the chance to scream for him to wake up, to open his eyes, cause Gendry beat her to the speaking.

‘Arya.’

It was barely audible, but his voice got a softness she didn’t recall hearing often(if at all). It was like he was yearning for her. He didn’t even open his eyes, but he was calling for her.

Arya didn’t even think it through. She just jumped on the bed, tangling herself around him and caressing his face.

“I’m here Gendry.” she said her fingers tracing his jaw, gently.

He opened his eyes a little, he seemed sleepy.

“Arya?” he questioned, his eyes still hazy.

She didn’t know what got into her. She felt so relieved that second. He was alive and awake and he was calling for her. So Arya kissed him. She wasn’t sure what she was doing, but she did it anyway. His lips were hot, even for Gendry who always radiated warmth. And she could feel his breath, confirming to her once more he was alive and she felt so content in that moment. When she finished kissing him she kept her face in close proximity and she smiled at him. Gendry smiled too, a little smile almost sleepy and his eyes were still foggy.

“Did I die and go to Heaven?” he questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

She would have kicked him under normal circumstances, but she couldn’t. He was too weak in that moment for that(Arya never thought Gendry and weak would ever be in the same sentence.)so she just burrowing her face in his chest.

“Shut up stupid.”

………………………….

Gendry slept again until later in the night and while the fever decreased it was still there and should be taken good care of. Arya was wiping his face with a cold cloth when he opened his eyes again. He stared at her for a while, before she got slightly annoyed.

“What is it stupid?Do I have something on my face?”

“No .”he gave her that tired smile again” Can you kiss me again?” he asked in a low tone as if he was asking her to be his accomplice to a crime.

Arya put the wet cloth aside, bent over the bed and their lips met. She would lie if she would say she didn’t have a deep desire to kiss him. Their lips felt just right together and Arya had a sudden understanding of why everybody just loved kisses. She kissed his lips, his cheeks and along his neck, she nipped at his pulse point and continued the route down to his chest. She kept kissing him and it felt like the best thing in the world.

“You are tired.” he remarked later. How much time did it pass? Minutes?Hours? Arya couldn’t care less.  
“‘m not” she mumbled “Can’t sleep. Need...to...watch...you.” she argued, but her eyes were already closed and she inhaled his scent. No matter how much time Gendry spent away from a forge he still seemed to retain the smoky scent. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” he said tightening his grip around her waist as if he was making a point.”Sleep Arya.”

She was already dozing off and she felt so well. After all the lonely nights, being in Gendry’s arms sharing his warmth, felt like the most sublime thing ever. She cuddled closer to him, wrapping her legs and arms around him and using his chest as a pillow. Sturdy and comfortable. The last thing she heard before falling asleep was a whisper:

“I must be dreaming for real.”

 

……………………………………….

 

Arya snorted when she entered the bath chamber. The biggest water basin they had and Gendry still looked crumpled. His eyes grew bigger when she saw it was her who entered.

“What are you doing here m’lady?”

“I came to help you bath, of course.” she said rolling her eyes.

Gendry blushed.

“Shouldn’t it be one of the serving girls who does that?”

Arya gritted her teeth. The thought of one of them, hell any other girl seeing him naked, touching him all over almost made her growl like a wolf.

“It wasn’t one of the serving girls who took care of you, stupid.” she barked.

She expected him to argue with her tell her one of those stupid things about how improper it is, but instead he just grabbed his smallclothes from next to the basing and put them over him in the water. Arya rolled her eyes.

“Stop being stupid.” she said while soaking the sponge in the water and starting to rub his back.

“I’m not stupid, it’s just not proper.” Gendry mumbled, inhaling sharply after.

“Gendry, I saw your cock one hundred times before.” she said exasperated, moving to rub his chest.

“It’s not like that anymore.” his face was getting redder and Arya knew it had nothing to do with the warm water or whatever was left of the fever.

They didn’t say anything for a while, but Gendry started to relax under her touch. And Arya, well Arya enjoyed this more than she should. When there was one last spot left to clean, Arya took off the soaked smallclothes and threw them on the floor. And damn, he was right, it wasn’t like that anymore. It was bigger and in all honesty, Arya thought it looked nice. It also was so very soft. She was so used to Gendry’s calloused skin, she was more taken aback by his cock’s softness than anything.

“Just relax.” she said to him as his body was tense again. Gendry had his eyes shut tight and his jaw was clenched. He didn’t seem to be able to relax.

After she was done, Arya took her hand out of the water and caressed his check. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her with those blue eyes she loved so much. Then his eyes slid down to her lips. So Arya kissed him. Again. She lost the count of the times she kissed him those days and she couldn’t even bother to count. They were more than any number known by man anyway.

“I think you got a problem downstairs.” she remarked smugly a smirk playing on her lips after they broke apart.

Gendry’s eyes slid down and he blushed again.

“I’ll take care of it later.” he said while looking away from her.

Arya’s smirk only got bigger.

“Oh, there is no need of that. I’ve got it covered.” she said as her hand slid down again.

…………………………

“Can I have some more medicine?” Gendry asked after Arya settled the now empty food plate on the nightstand.

Arya took the little bottle full of the mixture the maester made for Gendry to help him recover, but Gendry pouted like a petulant child.

“Not that medicine.” he said then grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him. 

“This medicine.” he said and pressed his lips to hers.

Arya could have snorted. He wasn’t sick nor in need of recovery for few days now, but she wasn’t about to let the maester know that. She got so used to him being there, to his kisses and the nights were they cuddled together. She wanted to keep him with her for a little more.

She started smiling into the kiss because his beard started tickling her. Then she pulled away. Gendry whined and she couldn’t help, but giggle.

“Tz, ser, I’m afraid you’ll need full therapy for your sickness.” she remarked and opened his shirt pushing it off and leaving him half naked.

They started kissing again more urgently, he got rid of her vest and they started grinding their hips together when their little peaceful bubble was shattered by a whistle.

“Lady Arya, if that’s how you nurse sick men back to health, I can guarantee you men all over these bloody kingdoms will align to be healed by you.”

“TOM, GET OUT!” Arya screamed, taking her dagger of the nightstand and throwing it at the singer, missing him by inches. She missed on purpose.

Tom got out fast, his laughter still being heard even after he closed the door.

Arya huffed and looked back down at Gendry.

“He is right, you know?” he said looking annoyed.

Arya snorted.

“As if. I’m busy nursing you and you’ll be the only one who will get treatment from me. Now speaking of it, I’ll need you to get those breeches of for me to be able to heal you properly, ser.”

Gendry smiled silly while his eyes twinkled.

“As m’lady commands.”


End file.
